Many service providers use layer 3 Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) Virtual Private Networks (VPNs) for customer-based communication. Since service providers often utilize many VPNs to support their networks, management and troubleshooting of these VPNs become increasingly critical.
According to MPLS VPN protocol, service providers assign or allocate route targets to corresponding VPNs. These route targets typically are formatted according to a 6-bit Autonomous System Number (ASN) that expresses a distinct inter-domain routing policy and a 32-bit decimal number representing a range of available values to be associated with route targets for any ASN. Another, less utilized, route target format includes a 32-bit Internet Protocol (IP) address associated with the service provider and a 16-bit decimal number representing a range of available values to be associated with route targets for any IP address.
Most of these service providers manage VPNs with a centralized management system, which, for example, allows for the provisioning and display the route targets on a console. This management technique allows network administrators the ability to receive and view a list of route targets corresponding to a service provider, however, it is often difficult, if not impossible, to manage VPNs or troubleshoot problems associated with one or more VPNs from the list of route targets without intensive computation and holistic knowledge of the centralized management system.